Rise of the Four: The Return
by Cheetahblaze of IceClan
Summary: The Four Shall Return and Bring the Stars to the Land... Four kits: Thunderkit, Shadowkit, Windkit, and Riverkit have been born into the Clans. Each hold the spirit of the Great leaders. Together, Thunderpaw, Windpaw, Shadowpaw, and Riverpaw must unravel the prophecy before them and discover a destiny beyond any warrior...


WARRIORS

The return

Rise of the four

_Book One: The Return _

_Book Two: Darkness Rising_

_Book Three: Broken Peace_

_Book Four: Fractured Fate_

_Book Five: Unknown Path_

_Book Six: Healing Dawn_

_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does._

_Allegiances_

**_THUNDERCLAN_**

**LEADER **** ROWANSTAR – **ginger tabby tom

**DEPUTY **** FOXCLOUD – **brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT **** THORNFUR – **gray tom with white paws

**WARRIORS**

**MIRAGEHEART – **pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**TIGERLIGHT – **dark brown tabby tom with wide yellow eyes

**RABBITCLAW – **red-brown tom with blue eyes

**SHEEPFUR – **white-and-gray she cat with soft fur

**LAKETAIL – **blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**FERNTUFT – **brindle-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**SNOWFLIGHT – **white she-cat with green eyes

**LEOPARDEYE – **spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**BRACKENFOOT – **golden brown tom with brown eyes

**LEAFHEAD – **cream she-cat with blue eyes

**ADDERLEAP – **tortoiseshell-and-gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**LYNXPAW – **pale ginger tom with black tabby stripes

**STEMPAW – **silver she-cat with green eyes

**BLIZZARDPAW – **white she-cat with blue eyes

**FLAMEPAW – **dark ginger tabby tom with white paws

**BURN – **ginger tom with blue eyes; former kittypet

**QUEENS**

**MAPLEFUR – **russet she-cat with green eyes(mother to Thunderkit, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws, and Dapplekit, tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes)

**GRASSWHISKER – **blue-gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Badgerkit, a white tom with a black stripe running from head-to-tail, and Applekit, dark cream she-kit with green eyes)

**ELDERS**

**SPARROWTOOTH – **brown tabby tom

**BREEZELEDGE – **dark gray tom with shredded ears

**LILYSPRING – **pale gray she-cat

**NIGHTBELLY – **black she-cat with blue eyes 

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**LEADER**** WILTEDSTAR – **gray, nearly white she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY ****ASPENTAIL – **golden she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****SEDGEHEART – **black she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**HEATHERHEART – **cream she cat with green eyes

**RAINSPOTS – **gray tom with patches of black

**SPOTTEDCLAW – **flecked grey tom with blue eyes

**HATREDFANG – **black tom with yellow eyes

**PRICKLEFUR – **brown tabby tom

**AMBERGLEAM – **white she-cat with amber eyes

**DARKWHISKER – **dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**SOOTPELT – **pale gray tom with flecks of black

**DEWFOOT – **white tom with black paws

**APPRENTICES**

**BRINDLEPAW – **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**MARIGOLDPAW – **golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**EBONYPAW – **pale brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS**

**MOTHCLAW – **light cream she-cat with white paws (mother to Shadowkit, black she-kit with white paws and green eyes)

**ELDERS**

**LARKFANG – **brown she-cat with a white underbelly 

**_WINDCLAN_**

**LEADER****SHININGSTAR – **light brown tabby she-cat with shining amber eyes

**DEPUTY****MOORCLAW – **gray she-cat with white tail tip

**MEDICINE CAT**** BRIGHTSOUND – **black she-cat with ginger-and-white patches

**WARRIORS**

**DEERSPRING – **cream-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**LILYHEART – **tortoiseshell she-cat

**STORMTAIL – **dark gray tom with ragged fur

**SHALLOWPELT – **dark blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes

**WHITESONG – **white she-cat with a black tail

**FOXFUR – **dark ginger tom with blue eyes

**LICHENCLAW – **dark brown tom

**MALLOWSTRIPE – **gray tom with a white stripe

**APPRENTICES**

**TREEPAW – **gray she-cat with green eyes

**FLINTPAW— **gray tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**SAGEPETAL – **brown she-cat with flecks of black (mother to Windkit, a brown she-kit with yellow eyes, and Runningkit, a light-gray tom with yellow eyes)

**ELDERS**

**BERRYSWING – **red-brown she-cat with white patches 

**_RiverClan_**

**LEADER**** STREAMSTAR – **silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**** SHARPFUR – **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** EAGLECLAW – **dark brown tabby tom with a white head

**WARRIORS**

**MOLECLAW – **pale brown tom with hard amber eyes

**RIPPLEPELT – **silver-gray tom with tabby stripes and blue eyes

**REDFUR – **red-brown she-cat

**LIONSIGHT – **golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**FLOWERHEART – **gray-and-white she-cat

**SHREWSCAR – **pale ginger tom with amber eyes

**CLOUDLEAP – **white she-cat with gray tabby stripes

**APPRENTICES**

**ADDERPAW – **gray-and-white tabby tom with forest green eyes

**SEEDPAW – **dark brown she-cat

**SILENTPAW –** white she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**ROSEHEART – **silver she-cat with green eyes (mother to Riverkit, silver-gray tabby tom with green eyes, Mousekit, a brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes, and Darkkit, a dark gray tom with green eyes)

**ELDERS**

**MISSINGHEART – **frail white she-cat with gray patches

**(Author's notes:**

**First fanfic, yay! I am new here and I apologize that the allegiances came first. ^^' I will put up the prologue whenever I can.)**


End file.
